Ghost's Quagmire
by JoeConti
Summary: If a soldier loses everything; one way is going to suicide. But If you are a warrior; the future likes a blurred water. And lonesome road starts... You walk that road. And loneliness ends; you'll see the Ice Queen. And another untouched stories smile far away. This war just another untouched story but ending is not too far. A Ghost, two killer's guild and a little emperor...
1. Prologue

My father had told about the war, when he had gone the unknown mission.

 _If you didn't pay from yourself, you gained nothing from the future._

I figured it out yet. If one soldier loses his wealth, he can get back that. If one team loses their soldier, they can recruit another one few years. But; If one country loses their armies' faith, the known is just the darkness.

And darkness visited our country and armies. Everything had drown that damn... But not me.

I survived... I do not know to how I did it... But I survived. Now, preparing the worst...

Need to born from the ashes... Me and others... Need to born from the ashes... And this activity must do it.

Sorry for you, mates. Henry Price, Maximillan Walden Mactavish and Mr. Westbrook, a.k.a Frost... I'm so sorry. But, while I was writing this text, I swore... This is a blood oath and prophecy is that foreseen & can been real... If who killed you, release this damned darkness; I'll find and kill them.

But I'll need a swear from the heaven. Just give a signal to me. Give a signal for the hope, for the power and for the faith.

Please... Price, Mactavish and Master... Please... Give a signal for the help to fight the Ice Queen...

Adrian "Nuclear" Riley – a.k.a Ghost The Second


	2. Episode One: Meet The Old Commander

**So, this is starting to action, literally... *laughs* So, post a comment if you are interested this story. I'll need be better English Writing. Thanks to reading, again! *smiles***

Hopes had gone their bodies. One woman run away but that bullet killed her too. And, when the last soldier was falling the snowed ground, he removed his white camouflage. He wore an assault kevler that was light brown. And the kevler's under was covering by a wool shirt. While the woman soldier's blood was spreading out, the man reloaded his assault rifle. After he started to walk... To the Central Base.

The wind was blowing strongly his face. The snow was loose too but he didn't he was walking with taking aim, his eyes was checking his periphery. His hands was vibrating and he couldn't take a breathe easily. And when his aim was falling, other soldiers' feet's sound heard his ears.

"I don't have not much time. What should I do?"

He looked that seem dark and smelling terrible corridor. Lambs' lights could seen far and soldiers' sound could heard. He looked his left and sat forgotten corners. When soldiers was moving quickly, he took off his mask. A few strand feel his left eye.

"Where are you one eyed woman? Where are you?"

When he thought this sentences, he smiled that was first relaxing. He searched his assault kevler's pocket but didn't find a cigarette. And that smile turned a serious face. And he stood his feet and walked corridors.

Long ways always open another long ways and that does mean; the soldier needs to walk without rage and bored. Also Adrian was too. He walked that road without rage and bored. But everything started this point.

He breached an old wooden door and looked his around. And just that could seen these. A women is chained a stair and bandaged his mouth. Adrian looked carefully and he saw the important. She was one armed and one eyed.

"She must be The Old Commander."

He dropped his rifle and run her near. First he extracted the bandage her mouth. After, when he was trying to cut off chains, he started to ask:

-So, Must you be The Old Commander?

-Old Commander? Which army? (After, she laughed constrained)

-The One Imperial Army before happened that fight with Esdese.

-Yes but, who wanna knows? And, why?

-I want to know and I'm explaining this reason. Your old friend, I think so, is attacked my arm-mate and I could not save them.

-So...

-So your ex-girlfriend can been kill myself. But I need informations.

-Why am I trust you?

And Adrian took his pistol to his belt and aimed Najenda's head.

-Because If you don't help me, I'll bestrew your head and paint the ground your blood.

One eyed woman sighed like scaried. After she spoke:

-Actually, I knew about herself. He went another...

-World or reality... I know because I came that reality.

-Whaov, she said this with shocked, so you followed her to this world.

-With my equipments and my courage.

And she laughed sincere and cheerful. Also Adrian surprised that laugh. After he cut her chains. When chains fell down, he took his pistol and offered her. Najenda was looking him with little confused while he started to talk:

-Look, Mistress. I'm not trust you full. But you are my last exit ticket for this shit. So, I'm offering a deal. Come with me, provide required and kill the Esdese or Esdeath... Nevermind! But If you'll try to kill me or your men will attack me; I'll destroy your presence. Another mean; Your Descent will be legendary.

When she was looking confused, she took the pistol. After he was moving to take his rifle, he continued his speech:

-I know, this happening likes a shit mixed joke but you believe or not believe; I need you, now. After The Escape; you can think my deal but now; trust me. I'll take you.

And he took his assault rifle and pulled rifle's bolt. When he checked last time, he looked her and asked:

-Commander Najenda, could you come with me?

After her sighs, she answered:

-This escape will be hard with one arm. But if you are my last ticket; I need to go with you.

And he smiled hearty. After his mask covered his face again.

-Let's go, ma'am!


	3. Episode Two: Escaped Two

He was walking fast and carefully. After Najenda was going his back, he stopped suddenly and aimed fast and fired. Suddenly, Adrian's Front's Door was broken. And deuse continued to escape... While the two were walking fast and Argus-eyed, another soldiers was running their location. They heard that command shout.

-Reach the prison! Now!

And Adrian stopped and pushed Najenda to back. When she fell the ground, he started the fire. The rifle's powder scream liked a metalic dragon's warcry. And he continued his fire. The assault rifle fired again. And again... And again... When unseen soldiers fell down Najenda'a eyes, Adrian looked like a revenger, not a warrior or professional soldier.

When Finished his fire, Najenda got up and took aim his front. Adrian smiled and started again him walk. While Najenda was following him, incoming troops had been shot. And this happenning contunued, they exited from the building.

First they saw the sun. Then they heard another shouts. After the bullets missed them.

And the run had started...

-So, this is your first escaping from the prisoner camp, Najenda?

-Yes! But, this is not funny! After she coughed strongly.

-What happened? Is the weather cold? He looked her a short time. After he continued to run...

-Ha-ha! This is so funny but my lungs will been fucked up! After she coughed strongly and bloody.

-Najenda, you are not good. You wa- Oh! Shit!

Najenda knelled down and laid the ground. Her nose was bleeding and her body was faltering... Returned to take back to him, Adrian looked their past away. Another soldiers were following them. And metal fireflies was trying to touch them. Adrian aimed again with his rifle and started to supressing fire.

Bullets was going... Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one...

The first magazine was empty.

"Reload fast and shoot one by one"

He did his mind.

"One is down... Two, three, four... Fine, stop and wait..."

He looked again Najenda. She dropped the given pistol. He took that and looked again the followed road. Nobody came three minutes. He sighed with ease and hugged Najenda.

Two minutes ago, he was carrying on his left shoulder. While blood was been pouring her mouth, was breaking trails. And the escape was sucsessful without Najenda's critical health.

 _26th October, Mission Hour 60..._

 _The packet had taken the prison. I looked her wounds & sickness. She can be tuberculosis but I think, Najenda is a strong woman. After, I searched another informations. The capital is the host about commanding operations and the most situated person is that area. Many soldiers and biologic weapons can hide that area. I did not gather another information about them but I learnt something about Najenda._

 _She was a commander at Imperial Army. Now, she is commanding a asssasination unit known in public name "Night Raid". This persons are working with Revolution Army. This happens can be wrong but i must trust this intelligence._

 _If you are reading or listening this information, you can find my location. I'll open my Personal Signal Gear (PSG) and I'll take my standart assault equipments. If you want to support me, you can take other equipments from Mobile Command Centre. And if you are believe the god or something; do not believe..._

 _Because the makers left us._

 _Staff Lieutenant Adrian Riley a.k.a Nuclear - Task Force 141_

When he finished his note, he looked Najenda. She was still sleeping like a dead. He smiled and exited the tent and took a deep breath. His enviroment was in a hole, the public had been called that hole: "Deep Cemetery"

His location was deep in the ground. Their campfire was protecting themselves. And camp's mobilized barbed wires was protecting their enviroment. After the sun sent his light arrows again and little snowflakes started to fall...

While he looked his back. The Mobile Command Centre was standing with a turret. And a metal bird was flying his around. He took a cigarette from his kevler's pocket and make a fire with his lighter from taken his pants' pocket.

-So, please... Wake up Najenda and let's get going...

And had been remembered a poet his mind:

 _A ship had been taken your dream._

 _You scream... The ship had left sea from ice cream._

 _And the ship's captain saluted your love_

 _And your salute gave the law..._

"Why did I remembered the fu-"

After he heard few movement and moved his back. Najenda opened her eyes. And she smiled.

-Good morning, ma'am!

-Good morning, Nuclear.


	4. Episode Three: Green Haired Bookseller

**Hello guys! Sorry for late, this part can be short but the school started to be hard. *smiles* Thanks to reading...**

The sun was watching the walkers. Peasants & their families, retired soldiers and other common people were walking tired. And the night's eye was watching with the sun.

He looked his information notes.

"Travel Road Alysium reaches the Capital's West Enter. This Gate is protecting less soldiers but other attacks risky too. If you can't protect yourself, thugs will kill you mercilessly.

If you enter the gate, go to centre and find our book seller. Lubbock, who is green haired teenager, will help you about historical sources and transportation ways. But Do not forget, you need to say the password."

He put the note his kevler's secret pocket and started to move. He was moving silently and unseen. Other people has bored his journey. Little children was crying disgusting, ex-soldiers was starting to grumble. And journey was finishing other people, the avenger amalgamated the others and started to acting like a standart person.

When Imperial soldiers was looking careless his around, Nuclear covered some peasants' bodies. After he entered finally and ran a dead end. He put his back to the ground and took his pistol as known as Glock-17. And he took a belt for his pistol. Then he closed his bag's mouth and equiped his belt. After he put his Glock to his belt and started to walk...

His eyes liked a sky without the sun. His feet liked a warrior's feet without fearful and he liked a forgotten soldier.

He walked long times. When the sun was falling, he was front of the bookstore that in information's note. He knocked the door calm. After the door opened and a voice was heard:

-Come in!

Nuclear entered the bookstore and looked his around. Just gloomy fires lightened up the store. Bookcases was dusty and old. A green haired teenager was sitting a chair and his eyes was closed.

-Hello young man.

-Pass...

-The white haired woman's descent stopped.

He opened his eyes and looked interested. And he sat up his place and walked slowly.

-How do you know this password?

-I saved her, Lubbock.

Lubbock caught his neck and started to shout:

-Where is she? How is she? Is she wounded? Is she fine? Is she...

And the pistol's mouth was reclined Lubbock's chin. When Lubbock was looking Nuclear's eyes, the soldier started to talk:

-Listen to me Lubbock. I know, you love her too much. Your voice was terrible and worried. But I need your help. So, prepare yourself because I'll tell to what happened.

Your boss was prisoned a base from North Central Outpost. I searched your boss location and rushed that place. After we escaped but your boss was tired and has some wounds. I carried her long ways and arrived my mobile headquarters. After I healed her wounds my abilities and gave a rested area. Then she woke up and talked about your enemy, Esdeath. And she gave your location and password. After she gave permission for your helps. Now, break me and talk about the your historical knowledge.

He broke Nuclear's neck and started to roam in the store. When Nuclear put his pistol to belt, Lubbock talked:

-So, what are you planning?

-I'll take your boss and bring yours. After you'll give the Emperor's and Esdeath's Locations. After I'll shot them.

Lubbock started to laugh but Nuclear cut.

-With the Gunship!

He asked arrogant:

-What is the gunship?

-The Gunship is a bird has made the metal. It bombards lots of fire bullets and bombs. And you can't see them because it is too far your seem.

While he was looking shocked, Nuclear was taking off his kevler. Lubbock looked him, after he took some clothes in the saler's bench.

-What is this? Nuclear asked when he took off his kevler.

-For you and, what is your name, friend? He extented his hand.

"Nuclear, thanks to clothes and meeting." After he shook their hands. Lubbock gave the clothes. Then he walked a unseen door. After Nuclear looked him and started to wear which given the clothes. Suddenly, the unseen door opened and the little wind fanned.

Lubbock returned Nuclear and asked:

-Did you come?

Nuclear smiled, after he wore his casual clothes.

-Lead the way, assassin.


End file.
